


In Need of Connection

by girlofgold



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofgold/pseuds/girlofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over twenty years later, Damon pays a visit to a disillusioned Caroline.</p>
<p>For the Porn Battle using the prompts "eyes", "rough", "biting", "hungry", and "drink".</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Connection

Caroline has been seventeen for twenty three years when she enters her house to find him drinking from the bottle of bourbon she keeps in the back of the cabinet under the sink. She would complain that the particular bottle he’s almost finished cost her a third of last weeks paycheck, but she remembers stealing quite the number of bottles of his bourbon twenty one years ago when she skipped town.  
  
Instead, drops her purse on the low kitchen counter, and hops up on it. “Didn’t think I’d see you again,” she greets him. She figures she should also be upset about him breaking into her apartment, but she finds herself almost glad of the company—although not the reminder of what she had left behind.  
  
Damon shrugs. “Same here, Blondie, but you were easiest to find.”  
  
He sounds drunk. “How long have you been here?” she asks.  
  
“‘Bout since you left, I s’pose,” he slurs. He stands up and she is surprised to notice that he does not sway as he walks over to her. He sets the bottle down beside her and rests his hands on her knees. “I miss…I missed you.”  
  
“No you don’t,” she retorts, knowing it’s a lie. He never really cared that much about her when she was human or when she had first become a vampire. He kept her alive, yes, but that was as far as it went in her eyes. “You miss _this_ ,” she says as she reaches behind his head and pulls it to hers.  
  
She tastes the bourbon on his tongue and can’t help but think to be grateful she got even a taste.   
  
She can feel his sigh of relief as he rests his head against hers after they break for air. Then he kisses her again as he uses his hands to push her knees wide apart. The cotton skirt she’s wearing provides easy access, and he quickly reaches between her thighs to grab hold of her panties before quickly ripping them off.  
  
Her hands move to his jeans and she quickly unfastens and pushes them midway down his thighs, his boxers quickly to follow.  
  
She hears the rip of her blouse and the sound of buttons landing all over before she feels the tattered garment slide down her arms. Before her bra suffers a similar fate, she pushes him gently with her right hand. He looks on in confusion as she quickly removes the expensive bra without damaging it—little good the purchase was in this case, she thinks with a sigh.  
  
Caroline leans back and wraps her legs around him, pulling him closer. His hands ghost over the black stockings and heels she’s wearing and she watches with interest as his eyes darken before he focuses and thrusts himself into her.  
  
She screams and she feels the veins around her eyes filling with blood as her fangs come out.  
  
He’s fast and rough—rougher than a human, rougher than he could be with a human—and she holds tight to the edge of the counter with one hand to avoid being pushed over by the sheer force of him while the other reaches between them to touch herself.  
  
He climaxes before her, and she assumes he’s been in need of _someone_ for awhile now. She is surprised then, when his attentions turn to her breasts, sucking and teasing with his tongue. She feels him warm and wet against her thighs, and she supposes it’s a combination of that and the delicious things he is doing to her tits that makes the hunger she feels so urgent.  
  
She lifts her head before using her legs to push him forward, his mouth leaving her skin with an audible sound, and sinks her fangs into his shoulder, drinking from him as she finds release.


End file.
